


Tch, you're my brat!

by Levi_Ackerman_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_simp/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_simp
Summary: You've grew up with Levi, Furlan and Isabel for most of your life but when you join the survey corps according to the plan you all join. But what happens when you fall in love with your bestfriend and when you find your brother who you didn't know about. Life takes an unexpected twist after failing to kill..
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. A beginning for y/n

Trust

Y/n had been living with Isabel, Farlan and Levi- they were like family to her and it was Isabel's fault that her and you were living with Levi and Furlan. Isabel was helping a bird who had hurt his wings and had tried to free it in the exit of the undergrounds without paying. You had also went to the exit of the underground where she tried to escape from the guards that was where the friendship of Isabel and you started after that they became inseparable. One day, they were escaping the military police(MP) and the MPs were closing in one the two friend that was when you had told Isabel to find help while you fought the guards by herself. Luckily, Isabel found a house that seemed to have people in, she knocked on the door and pleaded for help from the two boys that were standing in front of her. On the other hand, you had the MPs handcuffing your hands, you screamed and yelled and Isabel was worried to death for her close friend. But then one of the guards said we could torture her in front of her friend so the MP were now looking for Isabel- the MP looked into the house that had two boys at the doorway and saw her. You screamed "Isabel run!" The guard then said "Oh there she is, now we can torture her and her friend." One of the MPs walked into the house and said to the boy with raven hair that covered some of his head "Thank you for finding her," at that moment the guard had touched the boy's shoulder and grey eyed boy slit his hand off. That MP guy ran to his group eyeing you. However she wasn't looking back at him instead her eyes locked with the boy who had slit the hand. You broke eye contact as the MP ran away from the four of you as soon as they left Isabel ran to you with tears in her eyes, she picked your hands up as the one of the boys walked to you with a pin-looking tool and picked the lock of the handcuffs. "Thank you," you cried with happiness that you weren't being arrested by the MP. The boy said to you his name was Furlan, he had silky blonde hair with bits of brown and he seemed quite nice. You introduced yourself too him and Isabel did the same; you both told him that they were in major debt to the boys as they had helped you and Isabel. "You two should come inside so Levi,"Furlan pointed to the other boy that had saved you "can question you while he sips tea." "Alright!" Isabel said happily. "I mean if you want to then I'll be happy to," you said quietly. You followed Furlan into the house and you and Isabel were surprised to see how clean their house was it. You guys were caught off guard when Levi asked you to sit down on the couch and when you sat you noticed the 3DMG gear behind the chair Furlan was sitting on. It seemed that Isabel had noticed it too because she zoned out while Levi asked questions.

"Oi brats, what are your names?" Levi asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Isabel and that's y/n," Isabel said confidently.

"How old are you two?" He questioned even more.

"I'm 17 and she's 20," Isabel answered

"Why were the guards chasing you?"

"We were stealing from a noble's house," you said

Levi paused for a second glancing at Furlan, it was like they were talking telepathically. You were deep into thought until Isabel started asking them to let her and join and use the maneuvering gear- you shot a look that had no written all over it. She continued begging saying things like I would love to join and help you and we can soar through the sky. Right y/n? You nodded at her not knowing what to say to her. Furlan gazed at Levi and whispered something in his ear which made Levi kinda annoyed. You and Isabel were staring at them both, your eyes said it all a set of eyes were pleading while another set of eyes seemed bored. 


	2. Fine but you need to be able to clean

Levi cleared his throat and said "Fine you brats but you need to know how to clean!" with that he got up and left. Isabel hugged him and Levi pushed her off of him however you said thank you in such a quiet voice it was like a whisper. Furlan got up too and smiled at us then he showed us our rooms their were two beds, Isabel had noticed too and asked how it would work. He said two people had to sleep on the sofa unless you wanted to sleep together, you didn't mind neither did Isabel, once he had shown everything he sat down with us on the sofa and started a conversation. We found out that Furlan was 24 and Levi was 22 and as a joke you asked Furlan what they should call him as he was older than them. He replied jokingly and said to call him anything they wanted so Isabel called him bro and so did you and with that Levi walked in and Isabel called out "hey bro," and Levi replied with "bro?" 

"Yes bro" you laughed. You'll have 3dmg training tomorrow so wake up early he said as he walked into his room, yay, you yelled out. 

"You guys should go to sleep now," Furlan finally said. He passed you and Isabel a blanket and a few pillows so you comfortably sleep as you were going to sleep Isabel started a conversation between you two, she had ranted about her past life from before you met her. Isabel had a nice family but her father had a sickness which made him die and her mother had ran away after her father died. You started talking to her about your past, about how you parents had left you in an orphanage and you had to make your own money but as you were talking you realized she had fallen asleep but it felt nice that you could get it off your chest so you kept talking to no one in particular. Then, the door to the other room opened slowly and you hadn't even noticed and you heard a low voice asking you who you were talking to. You had jumped in surprise and answered saying to yourself and "why are you up?" you questioned.

"I couldn't sleep and you?" he replied

"I also couldn't sleep," you spoke.

Levi glanced at you "What's your full name y/n?"

You stared at him back "it's y/n yeager,"

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked" it's just that your last name reminds me of something and I don't know what." He handed you a cup of tea and you smiled at him. "I don't actually know because i'm an orphan so my parents could've had children after me at least they gave me a full name, Levi what type of tea is this?"

"It's black tea,"

You drank more and said it's delicious.

"You tired yet?"

"No not really, you?" You questioned.

"no." he said as he sat down next to you on the sofa and you two started talking with each other until you both fall into sleep.


	3. AAAAAAAHHH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" you screamed as you woke up finding that Levi was sleeping next to you. You turned to your other side to look at Isabel but she wasn't there. Levi grumbled as you woke him up, he looked around and wondered what happened. "Why are you screaming?" he asked in a deeper voice and you questioned him loudly "why are you next to me you perv and where's Isabel?"

"Firstly, I am not a perv you brat and how am I supposed to where she is, I literally just woke up," he spoke.

"We're here!" Isabel happily said with Furlan coming in behind her.

"Isabel why didn't you wake me up," you said annoyed.

Levi stared at Furlan "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing!" Furlan smiled.

You stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed, you put on a crop top that covered half your stomach and a pair of shorts "Alright brats, come on we're going to be practicing on how to use 3DMG gears and y/n you should wear something under that." Levi spoke showing no emotions

"I have a bra on underneath dummy." you replied highly irritated.

~you practiced using maneuver gear~

*7 MONTHS LATER*

"y/n, Isabel, Furlan we have a new mission and what we'll get is life inside the walls and we'll be out of the underground." Levi spoke softly

"Are you serious Levi?" Isabel asked full of excitement

"Yes," Levi answered "y/n I don't want you to go on the mission, it'll be dangerous!" he showed concern in his dull voice.

"No, I'm going, I can't leave you." you said harshly

"Levi she has a point and she's strong enough to fight for herself." Furlan reasoned to Levi

Levi stared into your eyes "Fine!" he lifted his hand to your head and messed your hair up. You removed his hand and fixed your hair then held his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

" We need to go and you need to know the survey corps will chase us," He stared at you intently focusing on your facial features. He opened the door signaling for everyone to go for the mission. You and Levi stole the items while Isabel and Furlan distracted the MP. However the survey corps were on your and Levi's backs, you used the gear just like how he taught you to use it but then they caught Levi and you noticed who it was. Commander Erwin of the survey corps had captured Levi, you chased after Levi but then they caved in on you and also captured you! "NOOOO, Levi!" you screamed. Then, all MP and survey corps met up with you, Levi, Isabel and Furlan, you eyed each other- you tried to fight the ones that were holding you until Erwin asked where we learnt to use the 3DMG gear. None of us answered but then they grabbed Levi's hair and pushed it into the dirt "Stop it you bastards, don't touch him!" you screamed even louder. After, Erwin glanced at me and then asked my relation to Levi, I told him we were good friends. 

"I'll ask you again, where did you learn to use the gear?" Erwin calmly asked.

"We're self taught," Furlan said out of fear for Levi.

"Self taught, I'm impressed." Erwin laughed out" I have an offer for you all, I either give you all too the Military Police or you can join the Survey Corps!"

You stared at Levi wondering what he would say "Fine, we'll join the Survey Corps."

_***AFTER A FEW HOURS*** _

You had finally reached HQ and walked towards Isabel and Furlan and Levi, "I was so worried about you." you said glancing over to him. 

"Y/N you don't need to act like I'm a baby, I would've been fine." Levi responded. You winked at him, making him slightly blush but he covered it up. One of the section commanders showed us around then showed us our rooms. 

"But we want to be with Levi and Furlan !" she yelled.

You glared at her saying " Oh dear Isabel, they think we're going to have sex with the boys and get preggo then we'll be no use so we can't sleep in the same room as the boys." Everybody let out a chuckle while Levi locked his eyes with yours. "Alright, I'm tired get out of here you brats!" Levi yawned. 

_**~You had learnt how to properly kill titans and properly use 3dmg gears~** _

_**AFTER A FEW MONTHS** _

You and Isabel were walking to the mess hall together while gossiping " Y/N I know you like Levi," Isabel loudly said as you blushed to a deep crimson shade, you punched her in the arm playfully. 

"Who does y/n like?" we heard Furlin's sweet voice.

You quickly said nobody trying to cover it up.

"Oi brats, we're supposed to go to Erwin's office after dinner." Levi said his grey orbs lingering at my face.

Isabel sneakily said " me and Furlin need to go somewhere, don't we?" 

"Uhh... yeah defiantly," Furlin awkwardly said.


	5. ~Awkward~

Isabel and Furlan ran off laughing and whispering to each other. "I guess we should go to the mess hall."  
"Yes, come on," you laughed as you grabbed his hand and ran off while he ran after you, hand in hand. You made it to the mess hall and realized you were still holding his hand, you let go as soon as you noticed. He grabbed your hand again making you blush again- you picked a table that could fit all of you on it and then got your dinner and made it back to the table. You saw Isabel there and Furlan and another girl that you didn't actually know but saw her around. You and Levi sat next to each other.  
"So I saw you two holding hands," Furlan said waiting to hear your response.  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Levi asked.  
Isabel quickly responded "of course not especially since y/n likes you!" she covered her mouth once she realized what she had said.  
"ISABEL!" You screeched loudly, now everyone in the mess hall was staring at you including the commanders" Sorry," you said to everyone timidly.  
Levi started talking" so y/n is it true?"  
" Oh would you look at the time, we should go to commander Erwin now." You said trying to cover everything up. You had gotten up and left while Furlan went after you, he thought of you as a younger sister but you knew he liked Isabel.  
You went to your dorm too clean yourself up then you went to Erwin's office and knocked his door. He told you to come in and you saw Isabel, Furlan and Levi was there already. "Nice of you to join us y/n," Erwin said.  
"Alright what do you need?" Levi asked.  
Erwin replied "Your squad leaders are getting old and are retiring so we need new ones and I decided you 4 would make great leaders. So now you guys are becoming the squad leaders!"  
"Commander that's to much for my brain to take in!" Isabel said with glee.  
Erwin added" Today we'll have a day off with the new cadets and new squad leaders."  
"YES, GET IN!" you yelled making everyone look at you again. An oops left your mouth.  
"you are now free to go!" Erwin said happily." And tell everyone that today's a free day."  
"Well what shall we do, fuck someone and get pregnant?" you asked jokily.  
Isabel snickered and said "sure!"  
"And who will fuck you then?" you responded.  
...  
Furlan? you asked her.  
Isabel's cheek were a deep red now. "y/n you're such an asshole, I will not get fucked EVER, but you might get fucked!" Furlan was chuckling as Isabel finished talking, you were now gritting your teeth while smirking while Levi stared at you with bored look.

"So who will fuck me then huh smartass," you asked expecting her not to reply

Isabel opened her mouth and said "Who else would fuck you except Levi!" you were now a tomato and Levi had an annoyed look in your face. " That's enough for today, let's just go to sleep," Levi said lazily.

You all went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK ISABEL UGHHHHH, FUCK YOU SOO MUCH!" You screamed after finding out Isabel was breathing into your ear as soon as you screamed everybody woke up and rushed to your room to see why you were screaming.  
"What in the fuck happened y/n?" Furlan asked looking worried.  
"SHE WAS BREATHING IN MY EAR!" you shrieked.  
"Why are you overreacting shit face," Levi questioned annoyed.  
"I was not overreacting and never call me shit face you bitch!" You were not boiling with anger and got up from your bed and yanked the door open but when you yanked the door everyone was going back to their rooms. "Ummm guys, I accidently may have done something," you whispered but caught the attention from Levi. Levi turned around to see that the door had broken off and was in your hand. "Oi , commander Erwin look at this!" Levi hissed at Erwin. Erwin turned around to face you and everybody else did the same. Everybody was utterly surprised by what had happened."Oooopsies, I may have pulled the door to hard," you said embarrassed. 

"No shit sherlock!" Levi replied to you. As you flipped him off by putting your middle finger up and sticking your tongue out at him, that was the moment you messed up and you could see that in his eyes he was getting ready for something. You knew something was off with Levi but then he gave you a small smirk and you knew that you were going to be running for a long, long time. 

"Sorry Erwin, I'll be back but I don't want to die right now so I'm going to run for my life!" you yelled out to Erwin as you ran in the opposite direction of Levi. "Get back here shit face!" Levi shouted as he started chasing you. 'Fuck' you thought analyzing the situation between life and death for you. "Try and catch me asshole!"

He chased for about 2 hours until you saw Erwin in one of the corridors, he was alone so you decided to hide behind him, Levi could tell you were planning on hiding so he boosted up his speed and ran to you as fast as he could and tackled you to the floor. "Not fair, Levi, you play dirty!" you whined as he sat down on the floor next you. Erwin had realized that you and Levi had a closer relationship so he had said bye and walked off to finish and paperwork and leave the two lovebirds alone. "Hey,, dickhead you know Isabel's going to be teasing for the rest of my life because of you," you laughed staring at his expressions. He had a small smile plastered onto his face "That's your fault then, you shouldn't have done that ya know you brat, here get up," he extended his arm to you then as you were going to grab it he moved the hand and you toppled onto the floor. "LEVI YOU FUCKING DICK!" you shrieked by now everybody had gotten used to you screaming at random times because someone was either being to annoying or Levi was teasing you," you had gotten up by yourself then jumped onto Levi's back for a piggyback ride back to your dorm. Levi had also gotten used to you randomly jumping onto his back for a piggyback ride. It was kind of like a way of apologizing without saying anything. 

Levi carried you too your room and you yelled "Hunny, I'm home!" you playfully said. "I'm here love." Isabel responded, you both had an inside joke where you two acted like husband and wife. "Hey, why are you touching my wifey?" Isabel asked in a playful tone. Levi raised an eyebrow and you locked your e/c eyes with his grey eyes. "I'm sorry my wife but I am in love with another," you joked.

"Who is this man?" she questioned laughing.

"It is dun, dun, dun..."

"Tell me my sweet wife!" Isabel answered.

"Alright, alright this man is the one and only Levi Ackerman!" you said and you and Isabel were now dying of laughter to what you had just said. Isabel gasped as you felt something on your head, Levi had just hit you on the back of your head. "Tch, brat keep dreaming!" he sighed.

"You probably think about me in your dreams, my husband!" you joked as Isabel just gawked at you while you and Levi were messing about. You grabbed his cravat and yanked him closer to you and whispered in his ear "I don't mind you day dreaming about you!" a smirk appeared on your face then you winked at Levi and went to the mess hall for dinner. 


	7. Freak

As soon as you got dinner, you looked around the hall to find Isabel and the others when you spotted her you walked up to her and said "How are you my love?" 

"Don't flatter me too much honey," Isabel said trying to keep her laugh in.

"Alright, love birds time to pipe it down a notch," Furlan says.

"So y/n what did you tell Levi before you left the room?" Isabel asked grinning wildely.

"Nothing!" you were quick to respond and your cheeks were hot pink now. You ate all your dinner while talking with the others and you guys talked about the plant to _**KILL**_ Erwin! It had been planned to be captured by the survey corps a disguise to try and murder the commander.

"Alright guys, I need to get my jacket from my room apparently it's cold outside," Isabel said, Furlan nodded at her so did Levi it was a sign of saying we're coming too.

"I have my jacket with me I'll meet you guys outside!" you told them as you got up and walked off to the outside area for scouts, it was a vast area of grass, somewhere you and the group liked to meet up at. You lied down on the ground and looked at the starry night sky as it was winter it got darker by dinner and got lost into thought while singing. 

"Freak like me," you started to sing the first thing that popped into your mind "You want a good girl that does bad things to you (You want a good girl)".

"You never been with no one as nasty as me," you continued "Spice up your life, come get a freak, Do, do-do, do-do, do-do (Now you need a freak)"  
  
"Freak like me!" you were going to continue but you heard Isabel shouting " y/n I didn't know you could sing that well!" 

"Thank you," you started blushing hoping they hadn't heard the lyrics to closely, I'm not a dirty freak, am I?  
" So y/n what do the lyrics mean?" Furlan knew he just wanted a response to embarrass you so you questioned him " Do you really wan to know?"

"Yes, I mean it can't be that bad," you sighed as you went to Furlan and whispered to him "It's about doing the nasty!"

"Tut, tut, tut y/n how could you sing something like that. Who were you thinking about when singing it, ooooh I think I can guess!" he looked at Levi who seemed bored, you gave Furlan a death stare to shut him up.

"y/n what does the lyric freak like me mean?" she asked glancing at you and Levi looked a little flustered after hearing Isabel," you're too young to know that!" you huffed.

"I'm just playing with you, I know it's about sex!" Isabel gave you a silly face.

"Isabel you can't just say that especially when you're 17, you're not even adult yet," Isabel gave you a dead stare meaning she can do what she wants, Levi sent you a questioning look.

"But y/n when we became really good friends 4 years ago, you were 16 and you said that the hottest guys have blac-" you cut her off by putting your hand on her mouth.

"You swore to me you wouldn't tell anyone!" an annoyed look + you= scary bitch.

"Oh well ,let's look at the stars they look extra pretty today," Furlan said trying to break the tension, you were still lying on the ground and the others joined, you all put your heads together and talk for what seemed like hours. "Alright, guys we need to get rest tomorrow we have a mission!" Levi finally said

"Yeah, come on," Isabel replied "Oh y/n's still sleeping, what shall we do?"

"I'll carry her to your room," Levi exclaimed. Levi picked you up and carried you bridal style back to your room, Levi could hear Isabel and Furlan snickering behind him but he couldn't care less with his bored expression.

"Thank you!" you tiredly whispered without opening your eyes.

"Sweet dreams, make sure the germs don't bite brat," Levi softly said into your ears while he put you down onto your bed making you smile happily.


	8. Chapter 8

"Y/N GET OFF YOUR ASS, YOU'RE GONNA BE SO FUCKING LATE AND SHADIS IS GOING TO EAT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Isabel yelled into your ear making you get up and quickly run into the bathroom, Shadis scared the shit out of you, he used to pick on Isabel and you until you showed him up. You used the toilet, brushed your teeth and slid off your oversized f/c top and wore your uniform. You looked dead off scary and everybody knew not to piss you off in the morning because you would have it out for them except Levi. He loves annoying you, it's basically a past time. You walked out off your room to be scared by your other friend Hange, she was waiting in front of your dorm. She was a really good person but she's very obssessed with titans. Today, was the day off the expedition where you tried to kill ERWIN. 

"Yo y/n, come on shortie's waiting for you!" Hange shouted.

"K Hange I'm coming, are you nervous about today for like the expedition?" you asked nervously.

"Obviously since this is FIRST EXPEDITION!"


End file.
